gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Get Wed CONGRATS BRO!!!!!!!! Mr. Ferrari (talk) 12:24, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Monk Talk 13:25, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Image Licensing Is that so? Well, I will keep that in mind next time and I do apologize for any wrongdoing I may have done. Mister Explicit 16:13, March 26, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey bro. I went for Patroller, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:09, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Your banning system is pathetic. I've seen what you did to username Kryalis (http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kryalis) and I find it very pathetic that you banned him just because he was cleaning his talk page. It's nice to know that customizing your profile and just getting rid of a few messages can get you banned, your real pathetic. Thegiantdeagle (talk) 19:13, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Wow, covering up the evidence on what I said, oh well, I screenshotted the message anyway. And it won't be long before I show this to the public and the head administrator how idiotic you were to ban someone just because he was cleaning his messages RE: I don't get it. I followed the idea of that any engine similar to the Police Stinger one are, for the perspective, a "cover". Only the other ones that are very visible (such as the Tampa, Peyote or Slamvan engine, for example) are "models". -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:42, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Hey hey hey its ok xD I just realised you added them into the "other" section, not the "V8" section. Sorry :P Monk Talk 19:43, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::It's okay. I figured out in the last minute, so I avoided a huge mistake. Also, I saw your message after my response XD-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:51, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure. I was about to mention that issue, since there are contradictory statements between the cover and the real model and I though this thing of a different engine under a different cover only applied to GTA V. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:11, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Staff Picture Hey Monk, can you please set this as my staff picture and also update the Staff Location Map.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:16, March 28, 2016 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Thanks. I had made that small sized check it out on the staff page.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:10, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Housekeeper and Policy Enforcer. Here it is.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:16, March 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Lowriders Could you re-word the message you left in my talk page about the Lowriders? I kinda get the gist (that you want to change the way I've been displaying/wording it), but the specifics were a bit confusing. Thanks. Daft inquisitor (talk) 23:47, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey idk if you remember me, but last year i made a page on here called "My ideas for grand theft auto 6". You helped mr turn it into a blog post or something. I forget the exact name for the type of page i made. Well, if you can please help me find that page, you would be a lifesaver. I completely forgot my ideas, and the link was saved on my iPods bookmarks. My iPod broke so i cant find it. Can you please email me? Maybe you can look up the page and post the link on this section of your talk page or email me it. My email is bclavesilla@yahoo.com If you can help me out, you would be a lifesaver.